Love Me, Care Me
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: "Listen, Matthie," Alfred memulai penjelasannya, "Kita sekarang dalam kondisi yang sulit. Entah kenapa, ada seseorang yang ingin menghabisi kita semua tanpa alasan yang jelas. And what s more? Dari tadi aku tak bisa menemukan papa dan daddy dimana-mana"


Selamat sore, Missy`s back! Setelah melalui 2 pekan yang sulit...

Yosh, akhirnya aku terbebas dari belenggu bernama 'tugas' dan 'malas'! Here`s my second APH fanfic!

Mohon beri aku cokelat-ehh-kritik dan sarannya.

Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata berwarna violet itu menatap sendu eternit kamarnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemiliknya sedang bersedih hati. Sebentar saja, beberapa tetes air mengalir di pipinya. Ia melepas kacamatanya, dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur.<p>

.

Setelah puas mencurahkan airmatanya, Matthew meraih jurnalnya (bukan _diary_, terlalu _girly_) di dalam laci. Lalu, ia mengisinya. Ia mulai menulis jurnal sejak teman dekatnya, Gilbert, menyarankan untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

_Sat, 19-03-2011_

_Aku tak berguna_

_Aku hanyalah sampah_

_Aku hanya merepotkan semua orang_

_Kehadiranku di dunia ini tak ada maknanya_

_Aku lebih baik pergi saja_

_Tak akan ada yang memperdulikanku, kan?_

_Hampir semuanya selalu melupakanku kan?_

_Bahkan aku sering disangka sebagai saudara kembarku sendiri_

_Rasanya menyakitkan sekali, nyaris tiap hari dikejar-kejar orang yang memusuhi saudara kembar_

_Tapi, kenapa ada orang yang masih mau\ingat untuk berteman denganku?_

_Bukannya dengan saudara kembar yang lebih eksis?_

Seusai menulis di buku jurnalnya, Matthew mematikan lampu dan bersiap-siap tidur. Walaupun besok libur, tapi ia tetap tidur maksimal jam 11 malam kecuali ada tugas tertentu. Dengan halus, Matthew menolak tawaran saudara kembarnya, Alfred untuk begadang sambil nonton DVD film Amerika, Inggris, dan bahkan anime edisi spesial dari salah satu teman mereka.

Baru sebentar saja, Matthew langsung tertidur karena lelah, baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata menatap sedih ke arah pemuda yang sedang terbuai dalam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Matthew terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari kaca-hey! Entah kenapa, dia kelihatannya tak membutuhkannya lagi kali ini, karena pandangannya jelas sekalipun tanpa kacamata. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, Matthew berjalan keluar kamar tanpa kacamatanya *author jawdrop ngebayangin Matthie tanpa kacamata*<p>

.

Matthew berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari air minum. Setibanya di sana, dia agak kaget karena di dapur tak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah Matthew minum segelas air, ia berniat membereskan ruang TV yang kemungkinan besar penuh bungkus makanan (ckck, rajin amet) sebagai hasil begadang-you-know-who. Tapi, sekali lagi dia heran karena ruang keluarga terlihat sepi. _Aneh sekali, tumben Alfred rajin, _batinnya dalam hati #dilemparbolarugby

.

"Huh, capek sekali aku"

Matthew menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga a.k.a ruang TV. Dia sudah mengelilingi rumah sampai kelelahan begini, tapi tumben sekali rumah sepi, biasanya setiap ia bangun, akan terdengar keributan kecil antara kedua 'orangtua-nya', atau suara saudara kembarnya, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini bisa sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang, malah. Akhirnya, Matthew memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah, mungkin saja keluarganya sedang beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Tapi, niatnya batal setelah Matthew sadar bahwa pintu depan dikunci dan kuncinya tak ada di sekitar situ.

"Ssst, sst, Matthie, kesini! Cepat"

Matthew kaget mendengar suara bisikan yang cukup keras dari balik lemari. Dari suara dan gaya bahasanya, ia tahu bahwa itu suara Alfred.

"Ada apa, Alfred?" tanya Matthew dengan berbisik, tentunya.

"Ikut aku! Cepat" Alfred menjawab pertanyaannya sambil menarik tangannya..

"I-iya!"

.

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat persembunyian Alfred, kamar mandinya, Matthew bertanya pada Alfred.

"Jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikpa seolah-olah kita sedang jadi buronan?"

"_Listen, Matthie,_" Alfred memulai penjelasannya, "Kita sekarang dalam kondisi yang sulit. Entah kenapa, ada seseorang yang ingin menghabisi kita semua tanpa alasan yang jelas. _And what`s more?_ Dari tadi aku tak bisa menemukan _papa_ dan _daddy_ dimana-mana."

"_Maple_" Matthew terlihat sangat khawatir juga sekaligus ketakutan "Aku mau Kumajichi sekarang"

Saat Matthew hendak berjalan keluar kamar mandi, Alfred mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas pinggang yang dari tadi dipakainya.

"Bawa ini bersamamu" Alfred memberikan sebuah pistol _Flintlock_ pada Matthew.

"Orang itu bersenjata. Kita harus berhati-hati, walaupun ini rumah kita sendiri. Kemungkinan orang itu sedang berkeliaran di dalam rumah kita sekarang" Kata Alfred dengan ekspresi serius. Wow, seorang Alfred. bisa serius selain waktu perang kemerdekaan? Keajaiban dunia tuh #abaikan

.

Dengan langkah perlahan-namun pasti, Matthew berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Sesekali, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, layaknya agen FBI yang sedang memburu seorang buronan kelas internasional. Lengah sedikit saja, maka jiwanya akan terpisah dari raganya dan dunia yang fana ini.

Setidaknya, ia mau membuktikan bahwa ia tak kalah hebat dengan kakaknya yang selalu jadi jagoan dalam permainan _airsoftgun _bersama grupnya. Lagipula, ia hanya akan menjemput beruang kutub tersayangnya di kamar yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari lokasinya sekarang.

.

_Drap, drap, drap_

.

_Aduh! Ada yang menguntitku, _batin Matthew. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan posisi siap menembak. Matthew yang memang sudah amat-sangat-tegang, langsung kaget dan hampir menjerit begitu menyadari kalau **memang ada yang menguntitnya. **Tapi karena dia sering dinasihati kalau laki-laki itu harus kuat, Matthew batal berteriak, apalagi setelah ia mengetahui identitas orang di belakangnya.

"Alfred?" tanya Matthew.

"Ya, aku ikut denganmu. Tidak layak bagi seorang HERO untuk membiarkan adiknya pergi sendiri dalam kondisi darurat seperti ini" Jawab Alfred dengan ekspresi tenang-namun tegas. Dia juga membawa senjata, sebuah _shotgun _plus peluru sungguhan, bukan senjata _airsoftgun_. Alfred benar-benar serius, ternyata.

.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di Kamar Matthew. Matthew segera menghampiri peliharaaannya.

"Kumajiru! Kau tak apa-apa 'kan?"

"...siapa kau?" jawab Kumajirou dengan wajah tanpa dosa. (Author: WOY, DURHAKA BENER LU JADI PIARAAN! GAK NYADAR SEBERAPA BESAR RESIKO YANG HARUS DIHADAPI MAJIKANMU, HAH?)

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya.." Matthew membalas 'jawaban' Kumajirou dengan nada -coret-minta-diraep-coret- pasrah

Alfred meraih tangan Matthew.

"Ayo, kita masih harus mencari _papa_ dan _daddy_"

"Ba-baik!"

.

Alfred-lah yang memimpin _team_ kecil ini. Untuk mengurangi ketegangan, Alfred mengumpamakan situasi ini sebagai kompetisi _airsoftgun_ dimana mereka harus mencari 'orangtua' mereka. Bedanya, dalam permainan ini mereka berdua bisa mati sungguhan.

"Matthie?" Alfred memastikan bahwa dia masih bersama adiknya.

"Apa? A-aku sedang mengirim pesan pada Gilbert. Mungkin dia bisa menolong kita."

"Haahh, orang itu," Alfred merespon tindakan Matthew dengan wajah-jangan-berharap-padanya. "Dia pasti belum bangun sekarang, paling-paling adiknya yang sudah bangun." Alfred tahu betul sifat temannya itu. Biasanya, dia-lah penyebab rencana bermain _airsoftgun_ mereka jadi molor karena kesiangan.

.

"Huh, huh, huh,"

"Kau kenapa? Capek ya?" Alfred menatap adiknya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Eh, ti-tidak"

Dan, di luar dugaan Matthew, Alfred langsung menggendongnya di punggung, atau istilah lainnya, _piggyback._

"Lebih baik begini, jadi kau bisa mengawasi bagian belakang. Iya, 'kan?"

"I-iya juga sih..." Jawab Matthew dengan wajah semerah apel merah.

.

Setelah mereka mengelilingi rumah tanpa hasil, mereka beristirahat sebentar di ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba, bel rumah berbunyi. Alfred beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku saja yang membukakan pintu. Kau disini saja."

Setelah itu, Alfred membuka pintu. Dan ternyata, yang memencet bel adalah seseorang dengan topeng hitam yang tadi pagi ia lihat.

"..."

Alfred langsung menengok ke arah ruang keluarga, lalu berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

"Run for your life, Matthew!"

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar tepat setelah Alfred menyampaikan pesannya pada adiknya tercinta.

Entah senjata milik siapa yang menyalak; milik orang misterius itu atau Alfred. Matthew ingin menyusul kakaknya, tapi ia harus memikirkan suatu cara agar ia tak mati sia-sia di tangan orang bertopeng tadi.

.

Setelah menunggu untuk nenerapa menit, matthew berjalan dengan mengendap-ngendap ke arah pintu depan. Dan ketika ia membukanya, terlihat Francis, Arthur, dan Alfred di halaman dengan luka tembak di salah satu tempat di tubuh mereka.

"Pergi dari sini, Matthew!" sahut mereka bertiga.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kucintai layaknya pengecut!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

3 buah peluru menembus dada kiri ketiga orang itu.

Matthew tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tak mampu membendung airmata yang kini mengalir deras di kedua sisi wajahnya bagaikan Sungai Niagara. Menyaksikan bagaimana keluarganya mati di tangan seorang pembunuh yang kemungkinan besar seorang psikopat.

"Tidaaakk!" Matthew berteriak dengan kencang dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

* * *

><p><p>

"Matthew! Ngomong apaan kamu itu? Kamu tidak sendiri! Lihatlah!"

Matthew membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke depan. Terlihat bahwa ketiga orang yang disayanginya itu kini sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _mon Matthieu_" Farncis menyodorkan segelas air pada Matthew.

.

"Hoy, Matthie, kenapa tadi kamu teriak kenceng banget gitu sih?" Alfred bertanya pada saudaranya itu.

"Eh, ta-tadi aku mimpi buruk."

"Ceritakan mimpimu pada kami"

Matthew, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat ketakutan, menceritakan mimpinya.

"Aku bermimpi, kalau ada seorang pria misterius yang ingin membunuh kita semua. Dan di mimpi itu, aku melihat sendiri kematian kalian bertiga..." Matthew kembali menangis setelah mengingat-ingat akhir mimpi buruknya.

"Eh? Mimpimu keren sekali!" Alfred malah memuji adiknya. "Bahkan aku selalu berharap biar bisa punya mimpi kayak gitu!"

"Dasar bodoh, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membahas hal itu!" Arthur mulai marah-marah. Dan babak lain keributan kecil terjadi kembali di tengah keluarga (tidak) bahagia itu.

Matthew hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Yah, setidaknya, dia masih disayangi dan dibutuhkan oleh orang lain, terutama keluarganya. (untuk kali ini...)

"Aku sayang kalian semua"

Fin

* * *

><p>Ending macam apa itu? -" Gakjelas amet, apakah ini termasuk salah satu sisi negatif overdosis cokelat?<p>

O ya, buat yang masih bingung, seluruh kejadian yang diapit garis horizontal itu mimpinya Matthew XD

Anyway, soal fanfic "Hetalia Goes teaching" aku masih ngadat, soalnya bingung nentu`in siapa-ngajar-apa. Mohon sarannya...

Rnr, will ya?

#np: Akita Neru - Melt (Band Ver)

Missy`s out


End file.
